


Угли

by Lekreon



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekreon/pseuds/Lekreon
Summary: Город Лотрик стоит на пороге разрушения, брошенный всеми правителями, оставленный на произвол судьбы. Изначальное пламя гаснет и только истинный чемпион сможет его возжечь, но что происходит вне ведения героя? Если чемпион - это пламя, то речь в этом рассказе пойдет об углях.





	Угли

_Огонь – это жизнь. Мир озаряется светом, порождая тьму, так же как жизнь порождает смерть, и все сущее однажды обратится в пепел. Пламя угаснет, наступит вечный мрак, но останутся угли, чей тусклый свет заменит солнце, грея тлеющую надежду о новом уютном мире._

Просторный тронный зал полнился всё пребывающим народом. Многочисленные украшения сверкали и переливались в свете десятков свечей, что горели несмотря на широкие окна и солнце за ними. Двустворчатые арочные двери были распахнуты, приглашая всех желающих посмотреть на церемонию – а их было настолько много, что очередь из людей растянулась на множество метров, расположившись на длинной лестнице, ведущей к королевской обители, но им было всё равно, лишь бы находиться рядом в этот торжественный момент. Взгляды собравшихся были прикованы к гигантскому, огражденному, покрытому синим покрывалом алтарю с каменным балдахином, занимающим треть всего помещения и служившим троном. Он стоял на значительном возвышении огороженным балюстрадой, отчего алтарь было видно даже за пределами зала. Наконец, шум начал стихать, когда рядом с троном показалась фигура Эммы, верховной жрицы. Поднимая руки, она в молчаливом жесте поприветствовала людей, отходя в сторону, уступая место главному лицу торжества. Едва держась на ногах, рядом с ней показался принц Лотрик, с помощью жрицы продвигаясь к трону. Болезненно бледные худые руки мертвой хваткой вцепились в украшенные тонкие ножны с фамильным мечом, хотя оружие выглядело в его руках скорее абсурдно, чем величественно. Еще больше усугубляло его вид осознание, что этот хрупкий юноша являлся не только будущим королем, но и настоящим рыцарем, пусть все понимали, что это лишь формальность. Не поддерживали его царский образ и поношенные пепельные одеяния, предназначенные для древних молитв, давно ставшие его постоянной одеждой.

\- Где мой отец? – прошептал принц, обращаясь к женщине.

\- В своём саду, как обычно. Не рассчитывай, что он придет, - последовал её ответ.

С трудом упираясь на меч, Лотрик встал на колени, терпеливо склонив голову перед Эммой. «Наступает момент, когда тебе предстоит выполнить своё предназначение, принц Лотрика, - громко заговорила жрица. - По воле богов, по праву наследия рода тебе надлежит стать не только королем, но и Лордом. Дарованная тебе сила и вера, отточенная молитвами, возожгут твою душу и Пламя. Прими свою корону, прими свою судьбу». Эмма, аккуратно держа в руках вышеупомянутую регалию, сделала шаг к принцу. Наступила полная тишина. Раздался тихий смех, заставивший её остановиться.

\- Этого не будет, - голос Лотрика звучал спокойно и властно. – Вы, жалкая кучка глупцов. Я смотрю вокруг и вижу лицемеров, только и делающих, что пытающихся себя убедить в благородстве и правильности происходящего. Этот мир гниет и разлагается, не в силах больше воссиять как раньше, он никогда не сможет, от него остались лишь угли. Вы тешите себя, что эти угли то же Пламя, но это не так. Зажигание огня – это проклятие. Вы боитесь проклятых, вы бежите от них, вы прячете их в темницы, но мы не лучше их, мы все прокляты с рождения.

\- Лотрик, ты не ведаешь… - проговорила жрица.

\- Нет, - ровно и громко отвечал принц, удивляя силой своего голоса. – Я видел многое, я видел тьму. Мне ведомо больше, чем ты думаешь. Пламя корчится в агонии, а Огонь зовет нас совершить эту жертву, но истинное наслаждение – смотреть, как он затухает. Пламя подарило нам жизнь, оно её и забирает, мы меркнем вместе с ним, и это место станет нашей могилой.

С усилием поднимаясь на ноги, он обернулся к застывшей в изумлении толпе, опираясь на перила, продолжая монолог:

\- Вы молитесь богам, но отвергаете их в душе, вы оскорбляете мою мать, вашу королеву, позволяя себе верить в ангелов. Хватит искать себе всё новых и новых спасителей, откровения Гертруды порождают ересь, с которой нужно бороться. Я не хочу видеть ангелов в нашем королевстве.

\- Лотрик, ты Повелитель пепла, тебе не удастся убежать от судьбы.

\- Я не верю в судьбу, - холодно ответил принц.

*******

Отвратительное, но в то же время такое прекрасное место, где проклятая нежить может жить без гонений. Не подчиняющееся никакому повелителю поселение, построенное и населенное нежитью, городок забытый богами и всем остальным миром, наполненный спокойствием и уединением. Таким он был когда-то, но сейчас всё изменилось. Мир изменился. Всё больше и больше людей лишаются рассудка: фермеры с вилами бессмысленно скитаются по улицам, а пастухи поубивали свой же скот, но далеко не это самое страшное, что произошло с Поселением нежити. Настоящие беды начались, когда сюда явились проповедницы Храма глубин. Их безумная религия переплелась с местной верой в Великое древо, порождая беспорядки и жестокие убийства, во имя чего они и сами толком не понимали. Сотни людей были отправлены по Пути жертв к храму, откуда они уже никогда не вернутся, еще столько же принесено в жертву ради демонстрации их силы и власти; наиболее ослабшие души кучами набивали в клетки и так же выставляли на обозрение.

Старый воин, с седой аккуратной бородой и длинными волосами, одетый в черные одежды, резко выделяющиеся формой и стилем из общей толпы местных бродяг, сидел под иссушенным деревом недалеко от главной площади и наблюдал за очередной мессой.

\- Тьма-тьма-тьма, что лежит за гранью нашего понимания, она питает нас силой пришедшей из глубин, - надрывалась необъятной ширины проповедница. – Ведь именно сила наша цель, только она. Убивайте всех слабых… и ешьте их и через плоть вы обретете силу.

Одновременно внимание и воина, и проповедницы привлекла сухая скрюченная фигура, замотанная в черный балахон и навьюченная прикованным цепями к спине каменным панцирем непонятного назначения. Опираясь на длинный деревянный посох, он неспешно проходил мимо.

«Кто это, пап?»: - рядом со стариком подсела очень молодая девушка в похожих на его одеяниях, с короткими черными волосами и неестественно бледной кожей.

\- Это пилигрим из Лондора, Гайя, он совершает паломничество.

\- Бедное дитя. Подойти ко мне, - воскликнула проповедница и сама же направилась к пилигриму.

Держа в одной руке открытую книгу, по которой она начала читать странные молитвы, а в другой длинную шипастую булаву, проповедница с размаху ударила странника, опрокинув его на землю и, не прекращая читать, начала избивать его своим оружием, что вызвало восторженные возгласы находившихся здесь полых.

\- Мне здесь не нравится, - пожаловалась Гайя. – Давай уйдем?

\- Конечно, девочка, - устало согласился Виктор. – Только, боюсь, там, куда мы направляемся, тебе тоже не понравится.

Поднимаясь, он прижал девушку поближе к себе и смело направился через толпу, отталкивая полых, что мешались на пути. Крестьяне недовольно стенали и шипели, но никто не тронул наглого путника, и даже проповедница замолчала, провожая их взглядом. Через некоторое время они подобрались к закрытым воротам, возле которых сидел поникший солдат, один из немногих, что сохранил рассудок. Заметив приближение гостей, он поднялся, сложив руки на рычаге механизма.

\- Уже покидаете нас, Виктор?

\- Да, чему несказанно рад, - сурово отозвался старик.

Безразлично пожав плечами, солдат дернул рычаг, поднимая решетку ворот и выпуская их на длинный мост, на фоне которого, вдалеке, виднелись очертания могучего города Лотрика.

Путь до него был долгим, но для Виктора с Гайей он прошел без особых проблем. На закате времен дороги пустовали, большинство деревень были покинуты, либо зачахли под натиском всепоглощающего проклятия нежити. То и дело встречались пилигримы, что пришли сюда из далеких темных земель, чтобы увидеть место, где все решится, чтобы «прикоснуться» к восставшим героям и легендарным существам, чтобы застать очередной конец света, наслаждаясь столь любимой ими картиной опустошения и… умереть. Никто из паломников не вернется обратно, даже если проживет чуть дольше своих собратьев – воистину, Лондор чудовищное место, впрочем, родина Виктора была не намного лучше.

\- Странно, - задумчиво прошептала Гайя, следуя за своим отцом.

\- Что именно?

\- Мы уже близко к Лотрику, но не встретили ни одного патруля.

\- Солдаты, что еще смогли сохранить рассудок, вряд ли будут разгуливать по окрестностям. Совсем скоро сдадутся даже рыцари, никто не защищен от проклятия, - как ни в чем не бывало ответил Виктор.

\- Да-да, - тоскливо проговорила девушка. – Просто полые всё равно бы продолжали скитаться тут.

\- А ты права, - Виктор с подозрением огляделся. – Нужно быть осторожнее. Ты слышала? – после некоторой паузы спросил он.

\- Нет, ничего.

Сосредоточенно прислушиваясь, старик присел на колено, осматривая землю. Послышался нарастающий гул. «Бежим!»: - хватая девушку за руку, он устремился вперед по дороге, и через несколько секунд земля содрогнулась и пошла трещинами, словно уходя из-под ног. Вскоре стало понятно, что ощущения были реальностью, а часть земли, примыкающая к мосту, разрушалась и начинала опадать в бескрайнюю пропасть, утягивая за собой всё большие куски почвы и моста. Из последних сил добегая к воротам города, в заключительном рывке они повалились на мостовую. Виктор тут же закрыл собой Гайю, в опасении обвала; всё вокруг грохотало и тряслось, пока, так же неожиданно как началось, не стихло. Всё закончилось. Проворно поднимаясь, Виктор, пытаясь отдышаться, пожаловался: «Стар я для такого», - и помог встать Гайе, отряхивая её и свою одежду. В нескольких метрах позади дорога грубо обрывалась, открывая вид на такой же обломок моста где-то далеко впереди, разумеется, лишая возможности вернуться. «Зато не придется искать вход», - успокоил себя Виктор, осматривая искореженные ворота и зияющую дыру в их створках.

*******

Лотрик. Легендарный город, благословленный богами, возведенный на мифических землях первых повелителей, город, что поддерживал Первое пламя бесчисленное множество лет. Над замком Лотрика всегда светило солнце, купая в золотистых лучах свою бессменную королеву, что правила этими землями вместе с благородным королем Оцейросом. Всему когда-либо приходит конец. Город осквернен; владыки бросили свои владения, а его улицы утопали в крови религиозной войны, возглавляемой предательским принцем, но война не единственная из бед, что терзали город. Впервые за всю историю, Лотрик встретит свой единственный закат.

Виктор шел по пустынным узким улицам священного города, крепко сжимая руку Гайи и оглядываясь по сторонам. Он никогда ничего не боялся, но ради неё был вынужден скрываться в переулках как какой-то вор – в такие моменты Гайя чувствовала себя обузой и всё больше задавалась вопросом, зачем он взял её с собой в это путешествие? За все эти годы она так и не узнала его целей, но упорно продолжала следовать. Конечно, их родина была далека от понятия уютного дома – Карим очень жестокое, холодное и мрачное место, но она очень сомневалась, что они покинули его в поисках лучшей жизни, тем более что в Карме их семья была на особом счету, да и во всех остальных землях тоже – это власть, которую не передать словами. К сожалению, без Виктора она оставалась никем. Так было всегда, хотя своё прошлое Гайя помнила только со слов отца, а свои наиболее яркие воспоминания начинались с момента прибытия в эти земли.

Окраины Лотрика пустовали, но чем дальше они продвигались к центру города, тем больше поверженных тел наполняли улицы. Простые жители, солдаты и даже рыцари – все они были из Лотрика, но против кого они сражались и насколько же они сильны, если до сих пор не встретился ни один павший воин противника? Насторожившись еще больше, Виктор поспешно направился к одной из стен, выходя из переулков, чтобы получше осмотреться. Поднимаясь по лестнице наверх, Виктору все же довелось встретить людей: рядом с металлическими перилами на коленях стояло множество горожан, с трепетом взирая на заходящее солнце. Некоторые из них в буквальном смысле вросли в камень, становясь неким подобием деревьев, заменяя руки, ноги, у некоторых даже голову стволом и ветвями, что вызывало у окружающих восхищение, побуждая их молиться одеревеневшим сородичам. Подойдя к краю и выгладывая вниз, он заметил на небольшой площади множество солдат, что окружили закованного в широченную броню исполина и безуспешно пытались его атаковать, падая целыми рядами от его размашистых атак алебардой. Виктор никогда раньше не встречал подобных воинов, и ни его амуниция, ни герб на сюрко не давали знаний о его принадлежности. Некоторое время наблюдая за неравным сражением, он вновь переключил своё внимание на людей-деревьев, осмотрев их внимательней и заметив пока еще крохотные деревянные крылья, что прорастали у них из спины. Быстро заприметив одного из молящихся, сохранившего свою человечность, Виктор грубо оторвал его от преклонения толчком ноги.

\- Чему ты молишься?

\- Ангелам! – фанатично прохрипел он. – Мы жаждем спасения, чтобы этот кошмар закончился, только ангелы могут нас спасти, нас спасти, спасти.

\- Что за ангелы, пап? – вмешалась заинтересованная девушка.

\- Не знаю, Гайя, но что-то мне подсказывают, что далеко не внезапные спасители.

\- Пап, смотри там дракон! – Гайя восторженно указала пальцем куда-то вдаль.

Присмотревшись в указанном направлении, Виктор действительно заметил огромного крылатого ящера, властно расположившегося на одной из крепостных башен, феерично изрыгнув поток пламени в небо, словно красуясь, заметив привлеченное внимание. Вот только улетать он никуда не спешил, подергивая крыльями, скорее, как угрожающим украшением, а не настоящим средством полета; что-то и помимо крыльев казалось Виктору в нём неестественным, противным.

\- Нет, это не дракон. Это даже не настоящая виверна, - вынес вердикт старик. – О, богиня, Лотрик разрывают на куски. Не таким я ожидал его увидеть.

\- Мы пойдем посмотреть на него? – не унималась девушка.

\- Обязательно, милая, только не сейчас, - на удивление заботливо отозвался он. – Нас еще ждут дела.

Вновь взяв дочь за руку, он направился вдоль стены, направляясь к одной из многочисленных башен расположенных в хитросплетении стен и мостов города Лотрика. Только зайдя внутрь, повинуясь воинскому чутью, Виктор с силой дернул Гайю за руку, отскакивая вместе с ней в сторону – в этот же момент соседняя дверь разлетелась в щепки, а в башню влетел человек в рыцарских доспехах, пробороздив пол еще несколько метров. Едва помещаясь в освободившийся проход, вслед за ним вошел еще один рыцарь, идентичный замеченному недавно гиганту на площади. Грузно шагая, он направился к сломленному противнику, занося алебарду для решающего удара, но тут вмешался Виктор, встав на защиту павшего. Воскликнув: «Остановись!»: - он сорвал с пояса некую черную карточку, исчерченную белыми символами, выставляя её перед исполином. К удивлению, тот послушно замер, медленно опуская своё оружие, не сводя взгляд с заступника сквозь темноту забрала.

\- Где твоя маска, исповедник? – пугающе рычащий голос донесся из-за шлема.

\- Не твоё дело, - спокойно ответил Виктор. – Если ты не боишься обвинения, я могу убедить тебя клинком.

\- Ты много себе позволяешь, жрец, вашим богам не всё дозволено.

\- Моей богине – очень многое. Рискни испытать её власть.

\- Не забывайся…

С этими словами, бронированный воин закинул алебарду на плечо и медлительно развернулся, возвращаясь откуда пришел, разгоняя своим массивным телом витающую в воздухе пыль.

\- Нам… нужно его убить, - с трудом поднимаясь, произнес сраженный рыцарь.

\- Я не собираюсь тратить своё время на поиски другого подобного тебе, сохранившего рассудок, - строго произнес Виктор, пряча карточку обратно за пояс. – Я никогда не занимаю чью-либо сторону, я не твой союзник, но тебе придется мне помочь.

С досадой посмотрев вслед недавнему противнику, он аккуратно размял, возможно, поврежденную руку. Удивленно посмотрев на Гайю, что поднесла ему потерянный при падении меч, он благодарно кивнул, принимая оружие и возвращая его в ножны.

\- Вы спасли мне жизнь. Я не имею права отказать, - смиренно отозвался рыцарь.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Людор.

\- Мне нужно найти одно место… для начала отведи нас к Высокой стене, только постараемся избежать неприятностей.

\- Кто же, в здравом уме, тронет избавителя?

\- Меня просили не забываться, - усмехнулся Виктор, привычно взяв Гайю за руку.

*******

Словно на вечернем променаде, трое людей неспешно шествовали по широкой дороге одной из стен, что легко можно было спутать с какой-нибудь городской улицей, если не знать необычную архитектуру Лотрика. Здесь царили спокойствие и мир: практически никто не забирался так высоко, лишь поклонники ангелов, желающие подняться ближе к небу, для своих молитв; но несколькими ярусами ниже уже начинался настоящий ад, правящий городом, с каждым днем всё больше погружая его в пучину проклятья. Может, завтра, может, через месяц или год, но Лотрик угаснет, и война закончится, так и не определив победителя – уже не будет важно, кто за что боролся, ведь рассудок сохранят лишь обладатели самых сильных душ, носителей которых нет среди воинов ни одной из сторон.

\- В эти тяжелые времена, когда мы должны были сплотиться, люди просто осквернили нашу королеву, принимая еретическую веру в ангелов! – жаловался Людор. – Предательство наших богов – это ведь грех, исповедник?

\- Вера никогда не была грехом, - поучительно произнес Виктор. – По пути сюда я встретил человека, жалкая душа, что отчаянно барахталась в плену наступающей бездны. Но он продолжал бороться. Вера помогла ему сохранить себя, пусть продлится это и не долго, но она – наша главная защита, и не важно, будут это ангелы или старые боги. Желание, вот настоящий грех.

\- Не понимаю.

\- Например, эгоистичное желание быть спасенным, под которым растаптываются дорогие тебе вещи. Или же желание привить свободным людям собственную веру, угрожая смертью.

\- Но это был приказ принца Лотрика, - настоял рыцарь.

\- Принц Лотрик не святой, а Велка не смотри на благородство происхождения.

\- Выходит, что мы все грешники?

\- Снова не верно. Мой тебе совет, не пытайся познать истину, к которой не готов, - снисходительно пояснил Виктор.

\- Ух ты, он его победил, - непроизвольно вмешалась в разговор Гайя, выглядывая вниз за перила.

Громкий победоносный клич, разнесшийся по округе, привлек внимание спорящих, отвлекшихся, чтобы посмотреть на его источник. Где-то на нижних ярусах, куда указывала девушка, находился небольшой отряд рыцарей, закованных в необычные синие, словно обледенелые латы. Среди всех них больше всего выделялась девушка в изящных темных доспехах, чей шлем окутывала прозрачная вуаль. Её пояс украшали изогнутые синие и красные ножны, что источали мощь, скрытую в клинках, что, впрочем, меркло в сравнении с почти осязаемой древней силой их владелицы. Внимание Гайи же привлек наиболее внушительных размеров сгорбленный воин, больше походивший на какого-то зверя. Размахивая перед собой окровавленной двуручной булавой, он злобно насмехался над поверженным крылатым рыцарем, ангельским солдатом, что с проломленной броней лежал у его ног. «Идем, Вордт, позабавился и хватит», - раздался мелодичный голос женщины-капитана, безразлично обошедшей тело павшего врага. Перед тем как скрыться между домов, воительница обернулась, оглядев стену сквозь тонкие прутья своего шлема. Хотя нельзя было знать наверняка, но Виктор почувствовал на себе её взгляд, прикоснулся к её божественному нутру, терзаемому болью и страданиями. Как такое высокородное создание могло преклониться перед Саливаном? Глубоко в душе, за всеми покровами мыслей и эмоций, он почувствовал кое-что еще: мольбу о спасении. Некая темная ипостась овладевала ею, превращая в прекрасное чудовище, а сил бороться уже не осталось. «Сожалею, но я не могу тебе помочь». Кивок в ответ. Силуэт воительницы, окутанный вуалью, медленно скрылся в пустоте.

\- Рыцари-легионеры Иритилла, - задумчиво произнес Виктор.

\- Они прибыли сюда совсем недавно, - поддержал беседу Людор. – Своих целей не раскрывали, помогают в войне. Мы не знали, что с ними делать, ведь они нам не враги, хотя друзьями я их тоже не считаю. Саливан пользуется дурной славой, Олдрика провозгласили Повелителем пепла и что теперь у них на уме неизвестно даже богам.

\- Пусть с этим разбирается чемпион, у нас есть свои дела.

\- А какой он, этот чемпион? - воодушевилась Гайя.

\- Несчастная нежить, которой придется столкнуться со всеми ужасами этого мира без прикрас и шанса на отдых.

\- Я думала, будет что-то более героическое, - огорчилась девушка.

\- Поверь, ни один заявленный герой не справится с этим долгом. В судьбе избранного нет никакой красоты. Идем, - как ни в чем не бывало закончил Виктор и направился дальше.

\- А мы почти пришли, - вмешался Людор и указал вперед. – Высокая стена Лотрика, ограждающая от кладбища, не в прямом смысле стена, это вся эта возвышающаяся часть города в этом районе.

\- Отлично! – бодро произнес исповедник, - теперь нам нужно найти руины.

\- Что? – растерялся рыцарь.

\- Та, кого мы ищем, любит подобные места и селится всегда в разваленных домах и им подобном.

\- Весь Лотрик сейчас подобен руинам.

\- Разумеется, это место должно быть безлюдным, - уточнил Виктор.

Людор, задумавшись, оглядел близлежащие постройки, поглядывая на терпеливо ожидающего старика.

\- В основании одной из башен есть тюрьма, - рыцарь указал на упомянутую постройку.

\- Там были заключенные?

\- Не могу знать наверняка, меня это не касается, но темницы Лотрика всегда полнились преступниками.

\- Будем иметь в виду.

\- Еще есть казарма, её нельзя назвать заброшенной, но солдаты туда уже вряд ли вернутся, к сожалению.

\- Не подходит, она такое не любит. Что-нибудь еще? – допытывался Виктор.

\- Глубоко под нами квартал нищих. Никто не хочет жить у самой земли, тем более рядом с Высокой стеной, так что его можно было назвать руинами даже в лучшие времена.

\- Наверняка там слишком много полых, к тому же слишком близко к охваченным войной улицам.

\- Это всё, - подытожил рыцарь, заметив выжидающий взгляд Виктора.

\- Нет, должно быть что-то еще. Думай, Людор, - настоял старик.

\- Может, это все-таки тюрьма? Здесь не так много помещений, в основном мосты и коридоры, а чтобы следить за кладбищем хватало всего одного смотрителя.

\- Здесь, на стене? – заинтересовался исповедник.

\- Да, тут на верхушке башни был его пост в небольшом… - Людор замолк, осознавая, что пропустил из виду столь подходящий вариант.

\- Вот и отлично, веди нас туда.

Кивнув, рыцарь молча отправился вверх по лестнице, направляясь в самый конец Высокой стены, где на одной из башен одиноким особняком стояла упомянутая пристройка. Сверху открывался хороший обзор на раскинувшиеся близ города скалы, среди которых затерялись заброшенные могилы, в каком-то роде священные для этих земель. Удивительно, как люди безразлично относятся к столь значимому месту, оставив его практически без присмотра. Хотя бытует легенда, что кладбище всего лишь оболочка, скрывающая великую тайну, и её истинную природу не увидеть обычным взором, не понять тривиальным умом; но не стоит забывать, что порой камень – это просто камень, стоящий на пути к истине. К сожалению или к счастью, но большинство людей всегда принимают эти камни за саму истину.

Ветхая грязная дверь в пристройку едва держалась на петлях, но, тем не менее, была заперта изнутри. Сотрясая хрупкую преграду стуком кулака, Виктор ожидал ответа от хозяина поста, но никто не открывал. Недолго думая, Людор толкнул дверь плечом, не только выбивая её, но и разламывая на несколько частей, поднимая столб пыли, но открывая проход внутрь. Помещение оказалось просторнее, чем казалось снаружи, больше напоминая запустевший, заброшенный дом со старой немногочисленной мебелью. Широкое окно на всю стену, выходившее на сторону кладбища, было занавешено толстым покрывалом, отчего внутри царил полумрак, разбавившийся бьющим из открывшегося проёма алым светом. Пыль постепенно улеглась и только тогда непрошеные гости заметили худощавую фигуру, стоящую напротив них: сгорбленный старик, укутанный в многочисленные необъятные серые тряпки, свисающие до пола, одной рукой упирающийся на деревянную клюку, а другой держащий тонкую миску, наполненную слабо-сверкающим теплым эстусом. Редкие локоны белых волос на лысеющей голове облепили морщинистое лицо, а глаза закрывала непроницаемая черная повязка.

Поднимая костлявый палец, он приложил его к губам, призывая к тишине, и медленно направился вглубь здания. Добравшись до дальней стены, он устало осел на пол, оставляя миску недалеко от себя и с головой окутываясь в своё одеяние.

\- Не думал, что смотритель еще жив, - произнес Людор, пропуская Виктора вперед, оставаясь с Гайей возле входа. – Мы еще можем осмотреть другие места.

Игнорируя рыцаря, исповедник сложил руки за спиной и почтительно поклонился в пустоту, замерев в этом положении. Два ярких голубых глаза вспыхнули в темноте. «Как давно у меня не было гостей», - разнесся по комнате игривый женский голос. Глаза померкли, и в свете солнца промелькнул кошачий силуэт, одним ловким прыжком преодолев расстояние до миски.

\- Бонсуар! – произнес загадочный голос, а кошка тем временем принялась лакать эстус.

\- Приветствую тебя, Шалкуар, - заговорил Виктор, наконец, позволяя себе выпрямится. – Давно не виделись.

\- Твоя дочь замечательно пахнет! Хи-хи-хи, - усмехнулась она, вдоволь напившись и начав умывать мордочку, приглаживая роскошную серо-белую шерсть. – М-м-м, лучше всех на свете.

\- Как раз поэтому я здесь. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

\- Должно быть, ты совсем в отчаянье, раз пришел за помощью к кошке.

\- Только ты сможешь провести её.

\- У самого рука не поднимается, Виктор? Хочешь всё сделать чужими лапами?

\- Это не так.

\- О, кошки ложь за версту чуют. Боишься еще больше провиниться перед собственной богиней? Хи-хи, - Шалкуар выгнула спину, вытягивая лапы, после чего выжидающе уселась, пронзая Виктора светом своих хищных глаз. – Ты по маску в грехах, поэтому её у тебя и нет. Одним больше, одним меньше, какая разница?

\- Пап… – попыталась вмешаться встревоженная Гайя, но тут же замолчала от повелительного взмаха руки Виктора.

\- Ах, нет, точно. Ты просто знаешь, что твоя темная душонка не переживет этот путь. Какая ирония, - на секунду взгляд Шалкуар наполнился пугающим холодом, что тут же скрылся за привычной насмешкой.

\- Я помню цену и заплачу её сполна, - уверенно произнес Виктор.

\- Какая решительность! Мне кажется, Заключенным прозвали не того, его подвиги тебе в подметки не годятся, хи-хи-хи, - кошка хитро сощурилась. – Впрочем, мне всегда было интересно, чем это закончится, пусть будет по-твоему.

\- Благодарю тебя, - исповедник вновь почтительно склонился.

\- Мир снаружи тускнеет и рушится, - Шалкуар сделал быстрый оборот вокруг себя, и устало легла, обвив себя хвостом и положив голову на лапы. – Не лучшее время, что бы мурлыкать с кошечкой.

Наклоняясь вперед, Виктор заботливо потрепал её по голове, словно обычного домашнего любимца, затем резко развернулся и направился к выходу. Гайя с Людором последовали за ним.

\- Кто она, что это было? – тут же набросилась с расспросами девушка.

\- Всё в порядке, милая, потерпи, осталось совсем немного, - постарался успокоить её отец.

\- Я хочу домой, скажи, что мы вернемся.

\- Разумеется. Всё будет хорошо.

Терпеливо ожидающий рыцарь, дождавшись окончания разговора, поинтересовался:

\- Куда дальше, господин Виктор?

\- На этом всё, Людор, ты можешь возвращаться к своим обязанностям. Спасибо за помощь.

Кивнув, рыцарь собрался уже уходить, но в нерешительности замер, оборачиваясь к старику.

\- Исповедник. Вы говорили, что мы согрешили, когда развязали эту войну… как я могу заслужить искупление?

Он так ничего и не понял. Равно как не поймет и отказа, но, возможно, единственная ложь поможет прожить куда дольше предначертанного, ведь пока ему есть во что верить – он будет бороться.

\- Ты получаешь индульгенцию, рыцарь Людор, - серьезно произнес Виктор. – Твоя душа очищена. Теперь ступай.

Приложив кулак к груди, рыцарь вновь кивнул и ушел прочь, не оглядываясь назад. Виктор с Гайей остались одни. Аккуратно взяв девушку за руку, он не спеша продолжил свой путь.

Казалось, они бесцельно шли вперед, случайной попавшейся дорогой – возможно, так и было, но, совпадением ли, перед ними предстал некогда прекрасный замок Лотрика. Война еще не добралась, до сердца города, но помимо послушников ангелов проблем было достаточно, отчего назвать это место спокойным, увы, нельзя. Скоро, совсем скоро сюда доберутся крылатые рыцари, желающие спасти своего духовного лидера Гертруду, заточенную в архивах, а остановят ли их преграды на пути, покажет время, но Виктор этого уже не увидит. Пленница недостижимо высоко, но, может, они, наконец, обзаведутся парочкой настоящих крыльев?

Десятки воинов расставшихся с человечностью бессмысленно бродили по переходам замка, безвольно расступаясь перед исповедником, а те, кому хватало смелости покуситься на его спутницу, мгновенно погибали от его быстрого клинка. Проклятый принц всё ближе и всё очевидней становилась цель Виктора.

Драконьи казармы, место, где располагался гарнизон замка, было на удивление безлюдным. На подступе к очередным воротам сидел один из офицеров, сжимая свою голову руками – сквозь растерзанный доспех виднелась разросшаяся метка тьмы, жадно поглощающая души и жизни – в первую очередь своего владельца, - но пустота внутри неё уже не будет заполнена, ведь воин давно сдался, смиренно ожидая своего конца. Заметив приближающихся путников, офицер поднял голову, предостерегая: «Не ходите туда, там опасно», - но в ответ получил лишь безразличие проходящего мимо Виктора. Площадка, на которой они оказались, была усеяна обожженными доспехами и павшими телами, но исповедник их словно не замечал, упорно продолжая путь. Вдруг, он резко остановился, почувствовав толчок от врезавшейся в спину Гайи. Быстрым движением руки, исповедник снял ножны с мечом и развернулся к дочери.

\- Я люблю тебя, Гайя - неожиданно произнес Виктор, насильно вручая ей оружие. – Найди Лотрика. Тебе откроется истина.

\- Что? – испуганно прошептала девушка.

Вдалеке за его спиной медленно поднялась огромная тень. Переводя взгляд, Гайя увидела драконоподобное существо, распускающее крылья и издавая чудовищный рёв. С грохотом опускаясь на передние лапы, монстр оскалил клыки, меж которых вырвались всполохи пламени. Еще сильнее сжимая руку дочери, Виктор уверенно направился вперед, прямо в лицо огнедышащему ящеру.

\- Папа, бежим! – панически крикнула Гайя, пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки, но он её не слышал.

С пугающем гулом из пасти виверны вырвался неудержимый поток пламени, охвативший всю площадь и стремительно направляющийся в их сторону. Судьбоносный момент застыл в глазах Гайи, когда разрушительная сила жадно поглотила Виктора прямо перед её лицом; миг – и огонь окутывает её собственное тело, запекая плоть, вызывая нестерпимую боль и крик агонии, утонувший в грохоте пламени. Наступила тьма.

*******

Время течет по спирали и никому не суждено понять его ход, но пока существует свет, в его лучах время продолжает идти. Но тогда что происходит во тьме? Тысячи обреченных проклятых так близки друг к другу, но недосягаемы, разделенные тонкими граням своих миров, в которых они игрушки в лапах времени. Сила Первого пламени безгранична, но так капризна – слабые души будут вспыхивать вновь и вновь, но великие, угаснув однажды, не зажгутся никогда больше.

Гайя, казалось, всё еще чувствовала обжигающее прикосновение огня на своей коже, отчего непроизвольно вскрикнула, приходя в сознание. Рука судорожно сжимала ножны с клинком, вторая пыталась нащупать родную ладонь, но никак не могла её найти. Рядом с бессильным телом Гайи безмятежно и ровно горел огонь костра, с вонзенным в центр витым клинком, но больше никого не было. Из глаз девушки хлынули слёзы. Она одна. В этом лишенном тепла мире, совсем одна. Стон отчаянья сорвался с её губ. Как он посмел её покинуть? Он же обещал…

Прижимая к себе ножны, она почувствовала соленый привкус на губах. Слёзы продолжали скатываться по бледной коже щек, срываясь вниз, окропляя землю и без того перенасыщенную страданиями. Плечо зудело от метки тьмы, почувствовавшей трепет человечности в её душе, но это уже было не важно. Больше ничего не важно. 

*******

Найти Лотрика. В очередной раз, просыпаясь у костра, в голове Гайи, как литания, пронеслись эти мысли. Она помнит свою цель, она стремится к ней, но только как хрупкой, слабой девушке преодолеть все преграды на пути, которых с каждым днем становилось всё больше и больше. Принц казался таким недосягаемым, но в то же время тронный зал, ставший его логовом, был виден практически из любой точки замка, словно дразня её – так близко, но столь неприступно. Снова и снова Гайя пыталась проникнуть за внутреннюю стену, но каждый раз терпела крах и каждый раз, как ни в чем не бывало, оказывалась у последнего маяка надежды – костра. Руки опускались от бессилия, но у неё просто не было другого выбора, как подниматься и двигаться дальше.

Словно иноземный шпион или подлый вор, девушка боязливо притаилась в тени, выискивая взглядом врагов: то есть всех, кого она могла встретить в этом замке, познав враждебность его обитателей на своём горьком опыте. Будто заучивая надоедливые уроки, она подбирала наилучший незаметный путь в обход воротам, так как пробраться мимо дракона ей точно не удастся. В этот раз она забралась значительно дальше, чем в прошлый. Гайя никогда бы не подумала, что сможет в одиночку достигнуть подобного, но ей многое еще предстоит. Тихо прошмыгнув позади прошедшего отряда солдат, она проворно взобралась по лестнице, подбираясь к замку ближе, чем когда-либо. Предположительно по этой стене она и должна была перебраться во внутренний двор, оставалось лишь определиться с дальнейшим движением. Подходя к ограждению башни, Гайя осторожно выглянула, оценивая и подбирая дорогу – она действительно находилась над казармами и видела заветный проход. Воодушевленная своим свершением, она не сразу услышала шум позади себя. Грозный крик заставил резко обернуться – силуэт высокого полого и блеск боевого топора промелькнули перед её глазами, прежде чем её тело зашлось болью от удара. Всё вокруг на мгновенье померкло, а когда прояснилось, она увидела лишь небо и капли крови, будто застывшие над ней. Казалось, она находилась в невесомости, но затем показались стремительно отдаляющиеся стены домов, закрывающие небеса, и неизбежное касание земли.

Резкий тяжелый вздох; рядом тихо потрескивал костер, который окутывал медленно рассеивающийся туман; вместе с осознанием произошедшего пришла и привычная мысль «Найти Лотрика». Когда же это кончится? Вот оно, настоящее проклятье. Мир как будто стирает всю память последних минут, часов, дней жизни и начинает всё сначала, в равных условиях презирая все достижения и ошибки. Будто реальность существует только рядом с этим костром. «Может, просто остаться здесь навсегда?» - вопреки своим мыслям, Гайя с усталостью поднялась на ноги и направилась по изученному маршруту, снова. И вновь бежать по коридорам, вновь прятаться в тени. Всё снова повторяется, кроме одного: с каждым разом Гайя всё слабее чувствовала страх, равно как и другие эмоции. Оставалась только цель.

Удивительно быстро она добралась до предыдущей отметки, стремительно пробегая всю стену до ворот. Кажется, по пути ей встретился её возможный убийца, но Гайя уже уяснила, что если быстро скрыться из виду, не давая полым прочувствовать запах желанной души, то они не станут преследовать. Внимание полых такое рассеянное, тем более что последние разы на неё почему-то всё меньше его обращают. Ловко перепрыгивая между зубцами ограждения, Гайя приземлилась на крышу галереи. Где-то над ней должен быть тронный зал, осталось лишь найти подъем. Выглядывая с края крыши в арочный проем, Гайя убедилась, что вокруг никого нет, и перебралась внутрь галереи. На её пути практически не встречались люди, однако блуждая по бесконечным коридорам и лестницам, она совершенно не могла запомнить дорогу. Оставалось лишь молиться, что это не понадобится. Заходя в очередную дверь, Гайя оказалась на широком балконе, откуда открывался обзор практически на весь Лотрик. Вид города сверкающего в свете заката был прекрасен, но, увы, не вызвал в сердце Гайи и толики чувств. Шпили замка казались совсем близко – она была на последнем ярусе, а значит, трон где-то рядом. Поднимаясь на балюстраду, Гайя ухватилась за выступающие элементы рельефа и аккуратно заползла на крышу. Выпрямляясь, она слегка вздрогнула, заметив перед собой две огромные статуи гаргулий украшающих крышу. Каменные монстры застыли в яростном крике, сжимая свои протазаны и устрашающе прижимая крылья к спинам; внимание Гайи же было приковано отнюдь не к ним, а к заветному тронному залу, величественным особняком возвышающимся над всеми остальными постройками. Она добралась. Перебираясь на противоположную часть крыши, Гайя оценивающе осмотрелась, прикидывая, где сможет спуститься.

Всё произошло почти мгновенно – раздался грохот, и толчок ужасающей силы смел тело девушки как пушинку, отбрасывая её на несколько метров и оставляя борозду разрушенной черепицы. Беззащитно лежа на крыше и смотря в небо, Гайя понимала, что не может двигаться, её тело слишком повреждено. С губ девушки сорвался ироничный смех. Секунды растянулись в вечность мучительного осознания, что в шаге от победы придется всё начинать сначала. Солнце закрыла каменная фигура гаргульи, вознося над Гайей своё оружие, словно гильотину. Безразлично закрывая глаза, она с улыбкой приняла последний удар.

Медленный тяжелый вздох; родное пламя костра. Нужно найти… кого? Поднимая туловище, Гайя бессмысленно смотрела в пустоту, осторожно выставляя перед собой сморщенные, иссохшие руки. Кто она и кого она должна найти? Растерянно оглядываясь, девушка замечает ножны с мечом, лежащие рядом с ней – наверное, она воин. Ради кого она тогда сражалась? У всякого воина есть ради чего сражаться. Очень холодно, это пламя совершенно не греет. Разве она не должна испытывать отчаянье? Или хотя бы страх. Единственное неуловимое чувство, что она могла осознать – это охватывающая внутренняя пустота, среди которой отчаянно бьется её угасающая личность. Каждый раз, просыпаясь в этом месте, она куда-то шла. Наверняка, так ей и следовало поступить. Поднимаясь на ноги, едва не падая, Гайя медленно шагала вперед, волоча за собой по земле ножны с мечом. Столь знакомые коридоры, она много раз была здесь, но почему-то это место запомнилось как неприятное. Может, она сможет найти кого-то, кто всё ей объяснит? Толкая преграждающую путь дверь, Гайя ослепла от яркого света, закрываясь рукой. Привыкнув к смене освещения, она убрала руку и узрела перед собой небольшую площадку, наводненную людьми. Десятки, а может сотни полых неподвижно стояли перед ней, жадно пожирая взглядом, как будто ожидая её появления и, наконец, дождавшись, ближайшие из нежити стали её окружать, угрожающе размахивая оружием. Расценив это как угрозу, Гайя неохотно взялась за рукоять меча, доставая его из ножен, и тут же вонзая в грудь ближайшему вероятному противнику. Упорно размышляя над дальнейшими действиями, девушка пропустила ответный удар, затем еще один и еще, получая раны, разрывающие её плоть. «Что им нужно?» - неестественно спокойной подумала Гайя, прежде чем её разум окончательно померк.

*******

Тихое, мрачное, спокойное место наполненное духом древних тайн и оживших легенд. Так бы Гайе хотелось охарактеризовать этот просторный каменный зал, где она оказалась. Ей здесь определенно нравилось – а еще было так приятно вновь что-то почувствовать. Мысли больше не путались, предательская слабость ушла. Только как она сюда попала?

Раздался девичий смех, привлекая её внимание. Возле каменной кладки, окружающей потухший костер, сидела маленькая светловолосая девочка, усердно копошась в куче тонких веточек, переплетая их друг с другом, что-то с интересом мастеря.

\- Эй, - ласково окликнула ребёнка Гайя, подсаживаясь рядом. – Здравствуй. Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Играю, - как очевидное пояснила она, задорно смеясь.

\- А можно мне с тобой?

\- Давай, - согласилась девочка, передавая ей хрупкую фигурку человека из тоник черных веток. – Тебе нужно её закончить.

\- Как скажешь, - Гайя взяла пару веток из кучи, аккуратно вплетая оставшуюся деталь, попутно интересуясь: - А кто это?

\- Это? – девочка поднялась на ноги, отряхивая рваную юбку. – Это ты.

«Я?» - пронеслось в голове у Гайи, когда её взгляд был прикован к фигуре. Вглядываясь в её очертания, Гайя увидела себя как со стороны – свою внешность, характер, прошлое. Она увидела свою жизнь в Кариме, путешествие с Виктором, его гибель. Всё то, что она пережила за это время и даже больше. В сердце этой фигуры она увидела свою душу, которую едва не потеряла. Выполнив свою работу, фигурка рассыпалась прахом по нежной бледной коже рук. Вернувшиеся чувства волной нахлынули на Гайю, отражаясь в прослезившихся глазах. Ей нужно найти принца Лотрика, она помнит.

Поднимая взгляд, Гайя не нашла ту девочку, что была здесь минутой ранее, но вместо неё была красивая статная девушка с длинными светлыми волосами и серебряной «короной», закрывающей глаза. Она молча стояла с приветливой улыбкой, скромно сложив руки у ног.

\- Глупая девчонка, - вдруг разнесся по залу насмешливый голос. – Теперь я понимаю, почему Виктор глаз с тебя не спускал.

Из-за длинного подола черного платья женщины вышла Шалкуар, усевшись возле её ног.

\- Я… прошу прощения, - Гайя стыдливо опустила голову.

\- Не стоит. У нас, кошек, есть девять шансов всё исправить – у тебя лишь второй и он будет последним, хи-хи-хи.

\- Твои способности скрыты, - заговорила белокурая женщина, протягивая руку. – Сонм потерянных душ бушует в тебе, жаждет найти своего хозяина. Прикоснись к тьме внутри меня, и я обращу их в твою силу.

Неуверенно подходя, Гайя встала на колено, прикасаясь к её руке. Ладонь обожгло резким холодом, словно тысячами иголок едва пронзающими кожу, но девушка сдержалась, не отдергивая руку. Она чувствовала, как её покидает скованность, а на её место приходит уверенность и свобода, в мыслях и движениях. Благодарно кивая, Гайя поднялась, оценивая новые ощущения.

\- Теперь тебе пора идти, - вновь заговорила Шалкуар. – Береги свой меч, это не обычное оружие. Он питается внутренней силой, отражая человечность своего владельца, а это, поверь, твоя самая прекрасная сторона. После аромата, разумеется.

*******

Стремительно продвигаясь по залам замка, Гайя уверенно разила осточертевших ей полых солдат, с уверенной небрежностью присущей её отцу. Виктор говорил, что найдя Лотрика, она откроет истину, но ей этого не понадобилось. Истина в том, что грех принца непостижим и заслуживает кары, пусть и её руками. Не во власти исповедника наказывать грешника, но Виктор всегда стремился к правосудию, добиваясь его разными путями, и сейчас оно воплотилось в ней. Теперь её ничто не остановит.

Разбегаясь перед прыжком, Гайя соскочила с небольшого балкона, выпрыгивая во внешний двор, по которому медленно шествовал рыцарь. Толкая его ногами, сбивая на землю и приземляясь сверху, девушка пронзила затылок полого мечом, раскрошив череп и камень мостовой под ним. Снимая с руки рыцаря щит, за которым и пришла, Гайя оценивающе повертела его в руках, затем закрепила на запястье. Забрав меч, она спешно направилась к воротам в драконьи казармы.

Переходя на шаг, Гайя вышла на знакомую площадку, встретившую её первую смерть. Он все еще был там. Заметив приближение, ящер расправил крылья, издав угрожающий рык, пытаясь отпугнуть дерзкого гостя, но, не дождавшись должной реакции, прибегнул к следующей мере. Подготовившись к атаке, он выдохнул поток пламени, охвативший площадь и одинокую фигуру на ней. Как можно надежнее скрывшись за щитом, Гайя едва не опрокинулась на спину от навалившейся мощи, но, собравшись с силами, продолжала упорно идти. Жар полыхал вокруг, обжигая тело, особенно руку державшую щит, но после пережитого – это были мелочи. Наконец, силы виверны иссякли и пламя стихло. Пользуясь моментом, Гайя сбросила обгоревший щит и ринулась к противнику. Словно не стерпев подобной дерзости, ящер яростно завопил, выкидывая вперед голову в резком укусе. Гайя, проворно совершив кувырок в сторону, – прямо рядом с ней оглушающе клацнули огромные зубы, - подскочила на ноги, и набросилась на виверну, цепляясь за костяные наросты на её голове. Пытаясь скинуть надоедливого человека, виверна тряхнула головой, поднимая её высоко над землей, но девушка держалась слишком крепко. Выждав момент, Гайя, держа равновесие, выхватила клинок и с силой вогнала его в череп чудовища на всю длину - тут же тело ящера обмякло и рухнуло наземь. Лежа на чешуе павшего противника, Гайя пыталась отдышаться. «Папа был прав… жалкое подобие дракона», - прошептала она, осторожно спускаясь вниз. Её личная месть свершилась. Теперь пришла пора сдержать обещание.

Гайя хорошо помнила дорогу до тронного зала и могла идти напрямик, ведь теперь у неё не было необходимости избегать каждого встречного, хотя и ввязываться в неравный бой она тоже не планировала. Быстро найдя нужный подъемник, совсем скоро она предстала перед длинной лестницей, ведущей к её цели. В разных её участках находилось несколько рабочих или солдат, выстраивающих баррикады, не обращая на её присутствие никакого внимания. Впрочем, они её тоже не интересовали и, минуя предполагаемую защиту, Гайя поднялась к заветному залу. Принц решил спрятаться? Кого же он боится, ангелов или чемпиона? Это уже не имеет значения.

Распахивая створки дверей, она вошла внутрь, сразу же замечая искомого принца. Лотрик сидел на алтаре, словно в полудреме опустив голову, скрывая лицо под глубоким капюшоном, но Гайя точно знала, что это он. По всему залу были разбросаны белые перья и становилось очевидно, что принадлежали они явно не птицам, но произошедшее здесь оставалось тайной.

\- Как много наполненных ненавистью душ стало приходить в это место, - раздался бархатный голос принца. – Ты даже не из негорящих, что же привело тебя сюда?

\- Возмездие, - холодно ответила Гайя, ложа руку на навершие клинка. – Ты поплатишься за свои прегрешения.

\- Бедное дитя, - с досадой произнес Лотрик. – Ты заблудилась, ослепленная светом, поверила в выдуманную тобой же правду. Уходи, пока не стало поздно.

\- Я никуда не уйду!

\- Тогда ты умрешь. И когда это произойдет… прошу, не возвращайся.

\- Что?! – оторопев, воскликнула Гайя.

Тут же зал осветила яркая белая вспышка возле девушки, привлекая её внимание. В этом свете показался большой человеческий силуэт, стоящий на коленях: закованный в сверкающие золотые доспехи, с роскошной короной, закрывающей половину головы, из-под которой выбивались длинные белые волосы. Только появляясь рядом с Гайей, он уже держал внушительных размеров меч готовым для удара, обрушив его на застигнутую врасплох жертву. Среагировав на угрозу, Гайя постаралась отскочить, но было уже слишком поздно – лезвие клинка нещадно оборвало жизнь несчастной воительницы.

А ведь Гайя была уверена, что больше никогда не увидит этот костер, но, казалось просто моргнув, вместо своего противника она обнаружила всё так же мирно горящее пламя. С досадой ударяя кулаком по земле, она повернулась на бок, сворачиваясь клубком, пытаясь сдержать обиду. Порочный принц запутал её своими речами, завел в ловушку, а она так наивно купилась. Он был не один, ей следовало предположить. Глупость или излишняя самоуверенность? Нет, всё не так просто. Он просил не возвращаться – увы, но Гайе придется его ослушаться. Подхватывая ножны, она устремилась обратно.

Вопреки её опасениям, двор драконьих казарм пустовал, в то время как все остальные жертвы благополучно вернулись, но оно и к лучшему, не придется снова убивать проклятую виверну. Ловко преодолев заученный маршрут, Гайя вновь оказалась перед лестницей, где солдаты заново - или всё еще - возводили баррикады. Не желая испытывать их терпение, она поспешила пересечь подъем, останавливаясь лишь перед дверями в зал. Что ж, вторая попытка. Входя внутрь, Гайя обнаружила Лотрика на том же месте, но таинственного воина при этом видно не было. Дойдя до центра зала, она остановилась, выжидающе смотря на принца.

\- О, боги, какая же ты упрямая, - наконец заговорил он.

\- Ты помнишь меня? – искренне удивилась Гайя, вновь теряя бдительность, но в этот раз ничего не происходило.

\- Вы так фанатично следуете за пламенем, что становитесь его рабами. Свет решает за вас как вам жить. Как жить и когда умереть. – Лотрик замолчал, взглянув на неё исподлобья. – Я помню тебя. Я помню всех, кто сюда приходил.

\- Но как такое может быть?

\- Время не властно над бездной. Заблудшие души потеряны в водовороте проклятия, преодолевая всё новые и новые круги, пока не канут в пустоту. Только тьма может открыть мир, какой он есть на самом деле. Её не нужно бояться, тьма способна открыть истину, только она может тебе не понравиться.

\- Открыть. Истину, - завороженно повторила девушка, добавляя шепотом: - Не о ней ли ты говорил, отец?

\- Готова ли ты взглянуть во тьму? – едва слышно спросил принц. – Если нет, то уходи и никогда не возвращайся.

В нерешительности опустив голову, Гайя сжимала ножны с мечом. Что если это очередная его уловка? Что будет, если она ошиблась? Или она ошиблась, когда сочла Виктора палачом. Раздумьями ничего не решить, она хочет знать правду. Поднимая глаза, Гайя откинула клинок в сторону, пронзая Лотрика безумным взглядом.

«Да будет так», - Лотрик сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, что-то прошептав. Вокруг него воспарило множество белых огней, послушно выстраиваясь за его спиной, образуя столь ненавистные принцем крылья. Срываясь с места единым порывом, огни окутали Гайю, погружая её в беспробудный мрак.

*******

Вокруг не было звуков, запахов, света – вокруг не было жизни. Гайя лежала в каменной могиле посреди заброшенного кладбища. Если её еще можно было назвать Гайей. Выбираясь из своего ложа, некая взрослая высокая женщина устало взглянула на единственного своего гостя в этой беспросветной пустоши. Шалкуар изящно сидела на одном из надгробий, внимательно наблюдая за преобразившейся знакомой и помахивала хвостом.

\- У меня целая жизнь ушла на ожидание тебя здесь. Возьми кольцо – кольцо Желания. Сбрось покров, прими должное и сделай свой выбор. В конце концов, это твоя судьба, хи-хи-хи, - разворачиваясь, Шалкуар прыгнула в тень, растворяясь в ней, оставляя за собой лишь прощальный смех.

Подходя к могиле, возле которой она сидела, женщина подняла вычурное кольцо причудливой формы, с множеством изгибов и плетений, тут же надевая его на палец. Сколь долгим был путь к осознанию той, что никогда не существовало. В бессмертии своей души. Вернее части того, кто всегда будет жить во тьме, находя всё новые и новые формы, пусть и такие хрупкие как эта. Плавно двигаясь между скал, словно скользя, «Гайя» заметно выросла и исхудала, покрываясь темной жесткой оболочкой. «Ты был чертовски прав, Виктор. Грех порожден желанием и ты в нем первый. Как наивно было полагать, что ты сможешь подтолкнуть её к правильному решению… как удивительно осознавать, что ты оказался прав, как и всегда. Зазнавшийся жрец». Элегантное существо, отдаленно напоминающее человека, плавно провелось неестественно длинными пальцами по рукояти витого меча, вырывая его из земли, словно не прилагая для этого никаких усилий. Арена, усеянная сотнями горящих свеч; фигура покидающего её воина и его поверженный противник – полностью закованный в броню бывший чемпион, заставший в своём поражении. Еще один раб своего желания. Тебе уже никогда не сыграть главную роль, но твой час придет. Ждать придется очень долго: вечность и даже больше, и с твоей помощью Пламя загорится вновь. По руке «Гайи» темной змеей завилась тьма, переползая на меч, который она медленно вонзила в грудь воину.

_Мы никогда не воссияем так же ярко, для этого мира мы всего лишь угли._


End file.
